I nead you, master
by kittycatpony
Summary: WARNING: rated M for a reason... America loves England so much, hell do anything to have him, but is it really love that hes fealing or is it fear?
1. Chapter 1

**woah... defauq did i just write o.e' rated M for a reason guys... verry graphic o.o'**

Translations:

Amérique- America (french)

Angleterre- England (french)

* * *

"oh! Amérique, i almost forgot to ask, how are you and Angleterre doing?" France asked america, a slightly perverted look on his face.

"Uh... w-were doing fine" America said, slightly stuttering.

France raised a eyebrow and asked america again, this time with more concern.

"Amèrique? You seem verry nervous about it.."

"Yeh dude, were fine. Why would i be n-nervous about saying that were f-fine?" America said getting up and saying that he had to go, after he was out of sight he slid down a wall, placeing a hand on his face as he sobbed.

_'yeh were fine... i just have to earn his forgiveness... i hope he can forgive me for hurting him... prehaps he can punish me like last time...'_

_..._

America struggled agenst the gang of pepole who had started attacking him. He lowered his head as the pepole tilted his head, forceing Alfred to suck off one of the gangster's. Tears ran down his face as he was forcibly sucking off this person who was jeering harsh words at him as he felt some fingers getting shoved into him causing him to gasp and choke on what was forced into his mouth, he then felt something being shoved into him... dry. He closed his eyes as the guy he was sucking off forcebally took himself out of him, cuming onto his face as blood started to trickle down alfreds thighs as he was forced not to scream, having a gag put around his mouth. He tried to scream in agony as a sharp pain went though him as something else was shoved into him, forcebally getting thrusted into his torn hole.

After what felt like a eternity of pain and torchure they finaly shoved America to the ground. But not before the American felt something getting poored onto his head... They laughed, beating America more as they were what looked like forcebally getting dragged away, leeving America on the cold floor. He felt a hand grab him as he was gently lifted up by a cirtan German, his face was etched with worry as he carried the American.

"Ger..ma..ny" America said weekly, not having much strengh to even speek.

"Dont talk America... you can speek later, sleep now" Germany said, his voice more stern and gruff then it usally was (witch America diddent even think was possible) but worried too.

...

"Poor America... he diddent deserve that at all..." Japan said, his usally emotionless face angry and deeply saddened.

Italy was sobing into Germany's arm, mumbling almost understandable words about how sorry he felt about America and how the people who did that to him shold die, his acsent thick and surprisingly dark for the week Italian.

France was looking suspiciously at England, who had his head down. His face was unreadable as he was looking at the table, his eyes glassy and dark

"Angleterre? Did you order them to beat Amérique?" France asked his voice low

"WHAT? WHY THE BLOODY FUCK WOLD I DO THAT YOU WANKER, HES MY LOVER, I-i love him..." he said, he said, his enraged words turning into dispare and sadnes, his voice almost breaking at the end of his sentence as he looked down, tears forming in his eyes. France grabbed England's arm gently as he spoke soft words to him, england finally breaking and sobbing onto the Frenchman's cheast.

"Im sorry angleterre, its just that Amèrique sounded nervous when i mentioned how you both were going"

"Its because we had a fight you stuped wanker..." England mumbled into the Frenchman's chest

France apologized and held England untill he was calm, he then started to speak again, slightly scarring the Englishman

"Maby you shold go and see Amèrique Angleterre?" He said

"I will...bloody wanker you were the one who made me cry..." England said sourly as he walked out of the room to see America

America was asleep on the hospital bed, his body frail, he had stitches on the top of his right eye and his left eye was black and swolen. England took in a skakey breth and walked over to the broken American as he was pulled unto a tight hug.

"Im so sorry England dude, i sholdent of let my anger take over me, i shold of never shoved you like that!" America said quickly, hugging England even tighter

"Shh its ok poppet, we all make mistakes, im not exactly inocent now am i" he said darkly, running his hands though America's hair. "What time are they letting you out hun"

"I shold be going out in a few weeks, but we cant play for a few months England... im sorry" he apologized

"Its ok poppet, a few months is nothing for nations like us now is it" England smiled darkly, petting America's hair

"Besides, its better then my toy being permanently torn now isent it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Seriously guys? You actuly liked this?**

**...wow well i guess ill continue this then... dont expect this to be updated often... im working on another story called 'behind the hidden mask' its better then this monstrosity**

**...**

**Anyway... yeh... **

**WARNING: STILL NOT FOR THE YONGER AUDIENCE GUYS...**

* * *

America moaned in pain trying to push his body further away from England, his eyes showing fear and helplessness as he grabbed the sheets tightly "E-Eng- master please... stop..." he moaned, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes England grinned, going faster into the American that could finaly do evrything to the brits command. "Iv missed you hun." He said lustfuly. "Nnnh..." America panted, ignoring the pain from the bruises that littered his skin from earlier on. Not having a choice but to let the brit use him and break him more, at least he waited for him to heal before using him...

...

"Stupid cunt! You could at least act like youre worthy!" Britan said, punching the once strong America.

America wished that he had the strength to stop him, but he was so week... His body couldn't restrain the brit from touching him and grabbing, he harshly grabed the American's body and shouting at him to loose some fucking weight. America diddent even have the strength to ague with him, his arms and wrists ached from the chains that were keeping his broken body up, it was too much. Tears fell down his once healthy cheaks as he winced, promising to loose weight. Even if he was lying. The brit narrowed his thick caterpillar eyebrows and pinched his stomach, hard. "Dont fucking lie to me you fucking fatso! I cant let you get anymore fat then you already are and if i see you eating one of those greesy piles of fat you call food there will be hell to pay, you got it?" Britain spat harshly finally letting the American free from the chains, not before kicking him in the stomach and then leaving the American to get up by himself and clean himself up, his whole body sore and abused as he ran the shower, the water falling down loudly in the eary bathroom as he stood under it. He flinched in pain as the water hit his skin, being as jental as he can he washed crimson-white water that ran down his legs away, his legs were threatening to collapse from pain. "S-stupid England, why do i still love you..." he said underneeth his breath, more tears falling down his face.

...

The world conference was at it usall chaos, England agueing with france, prussia laughing continuously at everything and claiming that he was awsome and Germany shouting for everyone to shut up, the only few nation's who where actually being quiet was America and Japan (no surprise there...)

"Vee, are you ok America?" Italy asked

"Yeh, im Awesome" America replyed, his voice less happy then normal

"You sound more sad then usal" italy said opening his eyes. (Witch is verry rare) and starring at America with sad eyes "your lying arnt you?"

America looked away from his sad gaze, focusing on anything but the Italian that was staring intently at him

"Heros dont lie" he finally said

"Vee... ok..." italy said, still not convinced

...

"why..." he said sobbing as he grabed hold of his hand, shards of glass embeded into his knuckles from the mirror that he had just punched

England was standing at the door, smirking "whats the matter fat arse, dont like the fact that that i was being honest?" He said cruely

America stopped sobbing and looked up to England, his face unreadable as he knodded his head getting up, truth was that he had punched it because he was confused about why he still coldent leeve england and not that he felt bad about his body. England let out a snort as he narrowed his eyes "well standing there won't bloody help will it idiot..." he scoffed. America glared at England getting up slowly and clering the glass frim the floor, taking the mirror down and placing the shards of glass onto what used to be a mirror.

England grabbed his uninjured hand and stared at him intently "no, ill clean it up, fix your hand up, you'll get blood everywhere..." he said glareing at America


End file.
